gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hirsch Phenomenon
Sometimes it just felt good to have a break. Alex could relax without thinking about the next Gravity Falls episode, what the fans were up to. It was just...easy. Ariel was in the other room doing something- probably worshipping her pig shrine, Alex thought with a smirk. Ariel had always wanted a pig… Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ariel yelled something from the other room, to the gist of "You answer it this time." Alex sighed and went to the door. No one? Alex thought right as he opened it. But as he looked down, he saw a pig. He looked down the street-no one. He looked back at the pig. He realized it had something in its mouth. He pulled out the note and unfolded it. Follow Me, the note said. Just then, someone whistled from around the corner. The pig perked its ears and followed the direction of the whistle. Alex followed it. When he got around the corner, the pig was gone. There was just a girl leaning on a tree, holding a triangular object in her hand. "Did you happen to see a pig pass through here?" Alex asked. The girl smiled half heartedly. "You just missed it. It just went home." "Where did it go? Where does it live?" Alex asked. The girl glanced at the triangular object and rubbed it thoughtfully. "Alex, do you have any idea how many times I tried to contact you?" The girl asked. "Wait, how do you know?-oh, are you a fan? Of Gravity Falls, I mean," Alex asked again. "I was a fan. But then it got more important than that." The girl replied. "I tried everything, I tried to mail to you, I tweeted to you, I tried to send a message to Mike Rianda. THAT went well." The girl sighed. "Look, man, I'm sorry. But we can talk now if you'd like." Alex suggested. "No, you're not going to believe me. You have to experience what I experienced yourself." She handed him a note. Before he could read it, she touched his chest with the triangular object. Suddenly everything got blurry. There were flashes of blue light. Then everything disappeared. ..................….. Ariel had started to get worried. It had been more than five minutes since her brother had gone to answer the door. She called his name, in case he was still inside. Nothing. She sighed and went outside. Glancing down at the porch, she noticed a few muddy hoof prints, leading down the block. She decided to go follow them. If there was a pig on the loose, maybe Alex had gotten it for her, but it had accidentally escaped, and he'd gone after it. She turned around the corner. A girl was bawling at the foot of a tree. "Oh, are you ok?" Ariel asked. The girl stopped crying and glanced up at her. "Are you Ariel Hirsch?" The girl asked. Ariel nodded. The girl started bawling again. "I just sent your brother to Gravity Falls!" Category:Fan-Fiction